User blog:TheSitcomLover/Zootopia 4 Chords
Can you see Judy and Nick singing "4 Chords" by the Axis of Awesome? Here is the audio of where I got the original music from! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lMay8XlcMyM Enjoy the lyrics below and make sure to make the Zootopia creators make it into a music video for the film! JUDY Recognize this, Nick? NICK Yeah! It's "Don't Stop Believin'" by Journey! And the cast of Glee! JUDY There are a few more songs with the same chords! Check it out! My life is brilliant, my love is pure I saw an angel, of that I'm sure People killin', people dyin' Children hurt and hear them cryin' Can you practice what you preach? Would you turn the other cheek? Forever young, I wanna be forever young I won't hesitate no more, no more It cannot wait, I'm yours This is the way you left me, I'm not pretending No love, no hope, no glory, no happy ending 'Cause you were amazing and we did amazing things If I could, then I would I'll go wherever you will go NICK And can you feel the love tonight? JUDY And she will be loved, yes, she will be loved NICK Oh, take me home, country road To the place where I belong JUDY And I NICK I JUDY AND NICK I want a TV embrace JUDY I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me Papa-paparazzi Oh, I can't live JUDY AND NICK With or without you JUDY Whenever I fall JUDY AND NICK At your feet NICK You let your tears... JUDY Am I not pretty enough? Is my heart too broken? NICK When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me I'm startin' with the man in the mirror Sometimes, I feel like I don't have a partner That's the way it's gonna be, little darlin' (JUDY: Be, little darlin') You go ridin' on the horses, yeah, yeah JUDY No woman, no cry NICK Yeah, Mama, this surely is a dream JUDY I come from a land down under NICK Once a jolly swagman camped by a billabong Dinkie die, true blue The funny things you do Australia, Australia, this is you JUDY They say that Taylor was a good girl Never want to be late Complain, express ideas in her brain NICK I need some love Like I've never needed love before I wanna make love to your baby JUDY Take on me (NICK: When I come around) Take me on (NICK: When I come around) I'll be gone In a day or two Save tonight (NICK: Gonna take a lot to drag me away from you) And fight the break of dawn Come tomorrow (NICK: There's nothin' that a hundred men or more could ever do) NICK Tomorrow, I'll be gone (JUDY: If I were a boy) I know that she's playing with me (JUDY: I think I would understand) Well, that's okay 'cause I got no self-esteem With a thousand lies And a good disguise, Hit 'em right between the eyes, Hit 'em right between the eyes JUDY What's in your head, in your head? Zombie, zombie, zombie, ay ay, ay It's too late to apologize Too late Can't read my, can't read my No, he can't read my poker face NICK Come on, Barbie, let's go party JUDY 'Cause I'm not here for your entertainment You don't really wanna mess with me tonight JUDY AND NICK Take your canvas bags Take your canvas bags Take your canvas bags to the supermarket JUDY Enjoy yourself Take only what you need from him A family of trees fallen NICK Time to say goodbye (JUDY: Veduto vissuto con te) JUDY AND NICK Should old acquaintance be forgot And never brought to mind JUDY I'm more than a bird, I'm more than a plane I'm a birdplane I'm a birdplane A mothertruckin' birdplane Doesn't that sound familiar? Doesn't that hit too close to home? Doesn't that make you shiver? The way that things have gone? JUDY AND NICK And doesn't that seem peculiar? 'Cause everyone wants a little more And something I do remember To never go this far That's all it takes to be a star Category:Blog posts